Harry Potter and the Spiked Pumpkin Juice
by ChibiWhiteFerret
Summary: Harry and co. are about to graduate from Hogwarts and there's a party. Blaise spikes the punch. Drunken fun ensues. Sequel to "Harry Potter and the Special Brownies." Contains SLASH. CHAPTER 4 UP!! Yay! ^_^
1. Shopping, Bondage, and Cherry-Flavored J...

Title: Harry Potter and the Spiked Pumpkin Juice  
Part: 1/? (Shopping, Bondage, and Cherry-Flavored Jelly)  
Author: ChibiWhiteFerret (Savannah)  
Rating: PG-13 (for cursing, perversion, slash, and Seamus' inappropriate jokes)  
Spoilers: All four books and Harry Potter and the Special Brownies Disclaimer: All the names and characters and stuff belong to JKR and all the legal people/ companies, not me. Unfortunately.   
Summary: It's 7'th year and Harry and company are about to graduate from Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini decides to exact his revenge upon Harry and Draco. Unfortunately, his plan does not completely pan out. Shit happens. People get drunk. And then drunk shit happens. You get the idea.  
Author's Note: This is the sequel to Harry Potter and the Special Brownies, but if you haven't read it, you'll still be okay. If you have read it, the jokes may just be a little funnier. Please read and review, okay? This is for all of my loyal HP&SB readers. Oh, yeah - and is jell-o. And *-* is for emphasis, thoughts (later) are in _italics._..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry Potter sat, bouncing happily on Draco Malfoy's bed.  
  
Are you excited? Harry asked, eagerly. I'm excited.  
  
Draco said distractedly, looking through his wardrobe for something to wear.  
  
I mean, it sounds really fun, Harry continued, unaware that Draco wasn't paying attention. It's going to be so much fun!  
  
Hmm, yes, said Draco, pulling out a sweater and holding it up for Harry to see. What about this one?  
  
Harry shrugged. It looks fine.  
  
Can't you say something more helpful? Draco demanded, throwing the sweater at Harry.  
  
Harry picked it up. Well, it feels nice.  
  
You're useless. Utterly useless.  
  
I am not. I just don't care about what you wear.  
  
Yes, but *I* care what I wear.  
  
I don't see why it matters, Harry said, putting the sweater aside. You could probably dress up as Tarzan and no one would care.  
  
  
  
Guy who lives in the jungle, swings from vines, and wears a loincloth.  
  
Okay, whatever.  
  
It's a muggle thing.  
  
Ah. Well, you see, that's all you really had to say. So anyway, do you know what *you're* wearing yet?  
  
Um. No...  
  
You haven't decided yet?  
  
said Harry, avoiding Draco's gaze. Not exactly.  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes critically. You haven't even thought about it, have you? he asked, his tone accusatory.   
  
Harry immediately stopped bouncing on Draco's bed. he admitted, looking at his feet guiltily. I haven't.  
  
Draco frowned, annoyed. Well then, that settles it, he said, pulling on his cloak.  
  
Settles what? Harry asked, genuinely confused.   
  
We're going shopping, Draco said happily. Come on, let's go.  
  
Wha - but Draco, I don't like shopping!  
  
  
  
And the party is tonight!  
  
  
  
Whenever you go shopping it takes you forever to find something you like! We'll be late.  
  
You know, Harry, I have a saying.  
  
And that is...?  
  
It's better to be late and look extremely good than to be on time and just look okay.  
  
That's not another Malfoy saying, is it?  
  
No. It's a Draco saying.  
  
Harry sighed. And why do I have to come with you? You're perfectly capable of shopping on your own. And last time you made me go shopping with you it was only to make me hold your bags for you.  
  
You have to come because I am going to buy something for you to wear as well.  
  
Harry frowned. I don't need any new clothes.  
  
Draco snorted. Have you seen any of what you own, Harry? Your clothes are absolutely hideous.  
  
I like my clothes, Harry mumbled.  
  
Yes, well, I don't. You need something *nice* to wear tonight, Harry.  
  
But I already have dress robes!  
  
This is our graduation party, Harry, not the Yule Ball. You don't *wear* dress robes to a party.  
  
There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, is there?  
  
  
  
Harry sighed and stood up. he said, looking at his watch. We have four hours before we have to be at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes for the party.  
  
said Draco, clapping his hands together excitedly. Four hours of shopping!  
  
That is NOT what I said, Draco! Harry protested as the other boy grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room. We have four hours before we have to *BE* there, not four hours to look for a cute outfit for you!  
  
I didn't say my outfit had to be *cute.* I think it should be *sexy.*  
  
What about a pair of leather trousers? Harry suggested. Leather is sexy.  
  
Ugh, no, Draco said, dragging Harry along behind him. Leather is so last season.  
  
said Harry, disappointed.   
  
Draco sighed. If I buy something leather will you stop pouting?  
  
But I thought you said -  
  
Not for the party, said Draco, smirking. For *after* the party.  
  
said Harry, catching on. Well, okay!  
  
said Draco. Now hurry up. We need to get *you* something to wear, too.  
  
Hey, Draco?  
  
  
  
Well... besides the leather... could there maybe be...  
  
What, Harry?  
  
More jelly?  
  
What is it with you and jelly?  
  
I don't know, I just like it.  
  
Fine, whatever. But you do realize that you owe me after this, don't you?  
  
Aren't we even? I get jelly and leather, you get shopping?  
  
said Draco. You get jelly and leather, I get shopping and a leather whip.  
  
What is with you and this dominatrix thing?  
  
I don't know, Draco said sarcastically, mimicking Harry's tone. I just like it.  
  
Harry said, pulling his hand out of Draco's. But do you have any idea what you want to wear tonight?  
  
Draco said happily. That's why we'll need the whole four hours.  
  
Harry groaned. Draco turned to him and smiled. Oh, don't worry. We'll have time to find you something nice, too.  
  
But Draco, why can't I just -  
  
  
  
But I have -  
  
No, Harry.  
  
But Draaaaaaaco -  
  
  
  
said Harry, frowning at his boyfriend. You're such a bitch sometimes.  
  
I know, said Draco, pouting. I'm sorry.  
  
You're just lucky you have such a nice arse or I wouldn't even bother with you.  
  
Draco sniffed.   
  
Harry demanded.  
  
There's more to me than just my arse, Harry.  
  
I know. There's your hair and your eyes and your -  
  
Oh, shut up, Draco said irritably. Just for that I'm going to make you carry my shopping bags.  
  
Harry said, groaning. Not again.  
  
And no lightening spells!  
  
But Draco -  
  
  
  
You bitch, Harry mumbled under his breath.  
  
Stop complaining.  
  
Harry sniffed. I hate shopping.  
  
Well, I hate your friends, but I'm going to their stupid party.  
  
But I thought you were excited about the party!?!  
  
Draco corrected. I'm excited about buying a new outfit to wear to the party. I'm not excited about spending my night with you and your friends.  
  
But Fred and George are hosting the party for everyone!  
  
It's still the Weasley's, Harry.  
  
All four houses were invited! Even the Slytherins!  
  
Well of course *we* were invited. It's not a party without Slytherin.  
  
Harry snorted. Sure, Draco. Whatever you say.  
  
So anyway, did you have a particular flavor in mind?  
  
  
  
For the jelly...  
  
Oh, yeah, said Harry.   
  
  
  
  
  
Cherry flavored jelly and leather?  
  
Uh huh.  
  
And I get to shop? And you'll carry my bags?  
  
  
  
Draco said. You've got yourself a deal.  
  
said Harry. But no whip. Okay?  
  
But Haaaarrryyyyyyyyy!  
  
No! That whip hurts!  
  
But I liiiiiiike it!  
  
Well I don't!  
  
  
  
No, Draco.  
  
  
  
That stupid thing bruised me!  
  
  
  
No! No, no, no!  
  
If I don't get my whip -  
  
Fine, I'll make you a deal!  
  
  
  
No whip. No, don't look at me like that. Never again.  
  
So what's the deal?  
  
No whip. But I'll let you have something else...  
  
  
  
  
  
Chains or no cherry jelly, Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fine. Deal.  
  
Draco said cheerfully. Now about *you're* new outfit...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC. More soon, please review!! Okay? And um... yeah. So Fred and George are hosting a graduation for everyone. They're so nice. LOL. ^_^ So really - reviews make the world go round! And you can give me suggestions, if you have any. Hmm. Most the people should make appearances. I'm working on it, okay? REVIEW!! PLEASE!


	2. Shopping Fun (How Often Do You Bathe?)

**Harry Potter and the Spiked Pumpkin Juice  
Chp. 2**: Shopping Fun (How Often Do You Bathe?)  
**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Yay, 17 reviews for chapter one. I'm happy. I appreciate reviews. And suggestions. I am really gonna try to work people's suggestions in. skipping!Harry, slutty!Snape, cold things... you know, whateeeever! And I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out. My life interfered, plus I started writing it and it got TOO ANGSTY. It scared me so I had to change it. And *-* is for emphasis.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ooooohhhhh, look at this one!  
  
Ugh, no.  
  
But Harry! It's cashmere!  
  
I would never wear that, Draco, and you know it.  
  
But it would look so *good* on you.  
  
Flattery will get you nowhere, Draco.  
  
You have no taste, Potter.  
  
Why do you always do that?! Harry demanded. Every time you get mad at me you start calling me by my surname! Every time!  
  
Shut up, hissed Draco, giving Harry a menacing look. I do *not* always do it, Harry.  
  
Look, I'm not going to wear that sweater, okay? Not ever, Draco, so just put it back.  
  
Draco scowled. You are completely impossible to shop with, you know that.  
  
As if you would know, Harry retorted. You are not shopping *with* me, Draco, you are shopping *for* me. You're not even listening to me!  
  
That's because you have horrible taste! screeched Draco, warranting odd looks from the other people in the store. If it were up to you, you would probably go to that party naked! You have no fashion sense, no fashion sense at all!  
  
What is your *problem* Draco?! You always find something to complain about!  
  
I'm sorry that I have *standards*!! Is that what you want me to say?! That I'm sorry?!  
  
Yes, Draco, yes! That is what I want you to say! I want you to apologize!  
  
Draco hissed, lowering his voice. The weird looks were starting to get to him. Fine, Harry, I'm *sorry,* all right? I'm sorry -  
  
Harry nearly shouted. You should apologize, Draco, because -  
  
- I'm sorry, Harry! I'm *SORRY* that you have no fashion sense! I'm *SORRY* that you're a complete git! I'm *SORRY* that I have standards and you don't! I'm *SORRY* that -  
  
Shut up, Harry muttered. Please, Draco. You're giving me a headache.  
  
Draco stopped yelling and gave Harry a look of concern. he said, pulling Harry into a hug in the middle of the sweater isle. Poor baby. I really *am* sorry, Harry.  
  
Harry sniffed. It's okay. But I *do* have fashion sense, you know.  
  
  
  
Harry exclaimed in indignation, pushing Draco away. I do! I *DO*!!  
  
Draco said, not looking in the eye. You do...  
  
Harry pursed his lips. Well, anyway, it'll be too hot for a sweater. I need something that won't make me all sweaty.  
  
Oh, yes, said Draco, nodding vehemently. As long as you continue to curse deodorant as a tool of the Dark Lord -  
  
Hey! Are you saying I stink?!  
  
I'm simply saying, Harry, that when one goes weeks without bathing -  
  
Shut up, I do *not* do that!  
  
It's not so much of a stench as just a rather pungent, unpleasant odor... Draco continued, sniggering.  
  
It's not funny, Draco! I bathe! You know I do!  
  
said Draco. And here I was prattling on about you and *your* tastes, when *I'm* the one who's going out with you.  
  
I don't smell!  
  
It's only noticeable when you're within five meters -  
  
Draco! I do NOT smell!  
  
It could be worse. You could be Finnigan or something.  
  
You know I bathe!  
  
Can you imagine? Draco went on, now ignoring Harry completely as he began to head out of the store. Being Finnigan? Gods, I think I'd kill myself.  
  
Who were you shagging in the Prefects' bathroom just three days ago, Draco? WHO?! It was me, that's who. And -  
  
I mean, Finnigan is just so... skanky. And the Weasel thought *I* was skanky? Ha. Compared to Finnigan I'm a fucking Hufflepuff or something.  
  
We were shagging IN THE BATHTUB!! IN THE BATHTUB!!  
  
Draco gave Harry an annoyed look. Yes, and you were quite good. Now would you please shut up? I'm trying to tell you how different I am from your stupid friends.  
  
And I care because...?  
  
Because I am Draco Malfoy. I am dead sexy, I have the nicest arse you will ever see, and everything I ever say is important. That's why, Harry.  
  
But I don't wanna hear you bad mouth Seamus, Harry pouted. Can't we talk about something else?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
If you like leather so much, why not buy yourself a pair of leather trousers?  
  
Where did *that* come from? That's random.  
  
Answer the question, Harry.  
  
Why don't I get my own leather trousers? Well because they would look so much sexier on you.  
  
Hmm. Well, I guess you're right.  
  
You're so vain. But anyway, leather is only sexy when someone *else* is wearing it.  
  
So you don't want a sweater?  
  
No, I have plenty from Mrs. Weasley, Harry said happily, looping his arm through Draco's. I like them just fine, thanks.  
  
Draco chose not to comment on the Weasleys, instead opting to change the subject.  
  
Let's go get that jelly, okay?  
  
Harry said, frowning slightly. But Draco, why did you change the sub-  
  
Jelly now! Draco exclaimed. Let's go, Harry.  
  
But I thought you wanted to get your outfit now?  
  
Draco stopped. Oh, yeah. That's right. Well in that case, we'd better start shopping again. How much time do we have left?  
  
Harry said, looking at his watch. Two and a half more hours.  
  
Well then, hurry up! Draco demanded, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him into the nearest store. I'm sorry, Harry, but you can't go to that party wearing... anything you own.  
  
Harry frowned. I already told you, Draco, I like my clothes!  
  
Less talking, more shopping!  
  
Harry pursed his lips and glared at Draco, who ignored him as he looked for something nice to wear.  
  
Harry mumbled, stalking of to look at jeans. I need a new pair of jeans anyway.  
  
No jeans! Draco called.   
  
Harry called back. Then how about spandex?  
  
Draco shuddered and Harry laughed. That boy has no taste, Draco said to himself, closely inspecting a shirt. Well, no taste in *fashion* anyhow. He must have some taste. He did chose *me,* after all. Draco smirked to himself as he looked at a green shirt. he exclaimed. This color would match Harry's eyes perfectly!  
  
Draco! Hey, Draco! Harry called, making his way back over to Draco, holding something. Look what I found!  
  
Draco smiled indulgently. What is it? Another pair of those grungy... Draco stopped mid-sentence, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Harry smirked at him and held up the pair of leather trousers. What do you think? Yes?  
  
Draco breathed, salivating over the tight, black trousers. My arse would look so good in those!  
  
Your arse *will* look so good in these.  
  
Draco nodded fervently. And look what I found *you* to wear, Harry.  
  
Harry groaned. Oh, Draco, I don't know -  
  
Go try it on, Draco said, shoving the shirt into Harry's hands. Go now.  
  
Harry turned on his heel and left for the changing room without saying another word to Draco. There's just no use talking to him while he's shopping, he mumbled.  
  
Draco called after Harry's retreating form. He looked down at the leather trousers. Oh, yes. My arse will look so good in these.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC. It's not as perfect as I would want it to be, no, it's not, but I need to get this chapter out. Anyway, I think that's enough shopping for now. Chapter three should be the beginning of the party. Coming soon: Fred and George (Oh, hell ya!), and SEAMUS!!! Yeessss! And like I said before, please REVIEW. And thanks again to everyone who did/ is going to. Just a few comments...  
  
  
- SoulSister said: they're like a cross between an old married couple and two little kids. but much sexier, by far  
  
I couldn't agree more. They bicker, but you know they care. :P And they are SO SEXY.  
  
- bone said: is there going to be anything about Ron's love life?  
  
Hmm. I *have* thought about this, I just haven't decided yet. Do people WANT romantic Ron stuff? Because if you do, I will most certainly write it.  
  
- bwaybaby79 said: I'm looking forward to more Dominatrix!Draco, BadSexJokesSeamus, Playa!Snape and FeamleTrevor. :D And Harry's kinda kinky w/the jello thing. Maybe he'll develop some new interests?  
  
Should he have new interests?? Hmm. This means I'll have to think of something even kinkier than the jell-o thing... anyone have a suggestion? I'd love to hear it. ^_^  
  
- ViEiRA said: Why cherry or was it the first thing which came into your head? And, (this has just come to me right now) if you're thinking about ANOTHER sequel how about vodka jelly or something?!  
  
Cherry was on purpose, because, well, okay, it's sort of a thing. Not that Harry is virginal anymore, you know, hee. But, uh... ahem. Vodka jelly?!?!? I think I love you. *huggles* I doooo love you! What an excellent idea!!! I love it!! ^_^  
  
- mandraco said: i can just imagine them going shopping. are you going to write that scene or just leave it up to the imaginations of your readers and skip straight to the party?  
  
Actually, your review is what made me write this. I was gonna skip straight to the party. Too bad this chapter sux, or writing it would be okay...  
  
  
And YES, I am fully aware that this chapter is below my standards. Just rest assured when I tell you that I will totally make it up to you. I promise. More Seamus and Neville and everyone. And thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed because I love reading my reviews and I laugh and everything. I just don't have anything IMPORTANT to say in response to them. Unless you consider an intelligent comment... R&R!!!!!


	3. Setting Up For The Party (Draco, Snape, ...

**Harry Potter and the Spiked Pumpkin Juice  
Chapter 3: **Setting Up For The Party (Draco, Snape, and Sexy Arses)**  
Author's Note:** Bloody freaking grr. SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. My life's been... really freakin' busy these last two weeks. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. There were 35 last I checked. I'm happy! And a special thanks to everyone who told me that I didn't suck. ^_^ Soo...  
_- Gumlick: Oooohhh, thanks a lot!!  
- Pervert Bitch: LOL, and thanks for all the Snape suggestions. Hee hee hee. I'll have to try and work some of them in. Definitely.  
- kayla: Jell-O shots? LOL!!! Oooh, that's such a good idea!! And I'll try to find Ron someone to make Harry freak out... but... I said I wouldn't make him gay so it'll be a little harder to make Harry freak...  
- Hermione-G-Weasley: LOL. Wow, well thanks a lot. I liked the Hufflepuff line, too, hee hee. And Dean said something? Oh, good. Glad you're back, and thanks for telling me what you liked!! ^_^ And Draco is the sexiest man on earth, LOL.  
- evilbunny: LOL, thanks. I thought it was a Draco-type thing to say. ^_^  
- coriander: Dude, Draco's ass is perfect. Perrrfect. Now imagine it in leather. Ooh. *salivating* It's a beautiful thing. ^_~  
- Chablis Jameson: Ooohhh, yay! Thanks!  
- The Face of Evil: Yes, spandex...  
- Harry: LOL, and thanks!  
- SoulSister: LOL, I love them, too. They're just so cute together!  
- Hestia: HAH! LOL. To be honest, *I* jumped up and yelled when I finally got it out. Really. *thinking about Harry/Draco/Myrtle* Ewww! _ And spandex. Eh...  
- Jay: Thanks! ^_^ I appreciate it.  
- Dieter182: Ice cubes? Hmm. I'm sure I can. Well, I'll try. And they scare you? Hah.  
- RandomBabbling: Thanks!! And lol, you want Blaise to get slapped again? Hmm. And leatherpants!Draco is HOT!! Yeah! ^_^;;  
- catchytune: LOL, yes. I agree - Draco in leather is hot! I love it. And... pink? I don't shop with shopaholics. *shakes head* Nooooo.  
- ViEiRA: Well, thanks for giving me two suggestions now (*cough socks cough*)! And thanks for reassuring me. I appreciate it. ^_^  
- bondagechic: Ooohh, yeah. sexyprat!Draco, hee hee. That's so true! And thanks lots.  
- mandraco: *shudders* Neville/Seamus? Eurgh. Umm, I wasn't thinking that at all. But... I guess it might not be that bad... maybe... but no, that's not what I meant. Heh. LOL.  
- Lija: LOL!!!! Thanks a lot, Lija. Thanks for reading, and for the good feedback. Hee. ^_~_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ron looked around, frowning. Where's Harry? He said he'd be here early to help set up for the party.  
  
Hermione shrugged and magicked purple streamers up. He probably got distracted, she said, deliberately being vague.  
  
With what? Ron demanded. It's a Saturday! We finished our classes already and they don't give homework *after* you graduate, Hermione!  
  
Oh, come on, Ronniekinns, Fred said, carrying a box of Canary Creams across the room. I think you know...  
  
Ron frowned. I have no idea what you're talking about, Fred.  
  
Just think, you git, George said, conjuring up a banner. Where could Harry possibly be?  
  
Or better yet, said Fred. Where would he *want* to be?  
  
If he's not here, said George.  
  
With us, his friends, said Fred.  
  
Then where would he be? the twins finished simultaneously.  
  
Really, Ron, George chided. It's simple.  
  
Ron gave them a blank look. George sighed. You really are a git sometimes, you know, he said to Ron.  
  
I am not! Ron protested. You're just not making any sense!  
  
Hermione sighed impatiently. Actually, Ron, they are, she said, Fred and George nodding their agreement. What they're trying to say is that Harry is probably with Draco.  
  
said Ron, making a face. Don't call him that.  
  
It's his name, Hermione said pointedly.  
  
Ron said. His name is Malfoy. M-A-L-F-O-Y. Maalllffoooyyy. Come on, Hermione, say it with me - Malfoy. Malfoy.  
  
said Fred and George together.   
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. Malfoy is his surname.  
  
Ron demanded.  
  
And Draco is his first name.  
  
  
  
And we should call him Draco!  
  
But *why,* Hermione?! Why should we?  
  
Hermione said, becoming frustrated. Because that's his name and that's what Harry calls him. That's what Harry wants us to call him.  
  
Well, you never really know what Harry might call him, George chided.  
  
He might always refer to him as sex kitten' or something, offered Fred.  
  
Or love muffin, said George, solemnly.   
  
Or baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
said Ron. I don't want to think about it!  
  
Ron Weasley, don't be so closed minded! Hermione scolded.  
  
Yeah, Ron, said George. And besides - didn't he give you a new broomstick for Christmas?  
  
said Ron.  
  
Yeah he did, said Fred. It was one of those fancy, expensive, new Nimbus 3000's. Very nice.  
  
Yeah, well, Ron grumbled. Mum always said that material possessions can't buy love.  
  
She only told you that because you cried when you didn't get that Chudley Cannons poster you wanted, Ron, George pointed out.  
  
That was ages ago! Ron exclaimed, blushing.  
  
It was last year! Fred yelled. When you turned 16 -  
  
Shut up! yelled Ron. It was NOT Fred!  
  
interrupted Hermione. Shouldn't we finish setting up?  
  
mumbled Ron, looking at his feet. We should. It's not long now till the party starts.  
  
Fred shrugged, reluctant to stop teasing Ron about his crying. Fine, might as well. We need to finish setting up before the teachers arrive, anyway.  
  
This made Ron's head snap back up.   
  
Yeah, Ron, George said. You know, teachers, professors -  
  
Whatever you kids are calling them these days, Fred piped up.  
  
Old bats, ding bats, stupid old -  
  
You shouldn't talk about them that way! Hermione exclaimed, offended. They're professors! They deserve your respect.  
  
Respect? Snape? Hah! said Fred. That's funny, Hermione. Looks like you have a sense of humor after all.  
  
Hermione scowled at the twins. If you really don't like them then why did you invite them, hmm?  
  
Practical joke? Fred offered.  
  
In the spirit of giving? George suggested, shrugging.  
  
Feeling particularly friendly?  
  
Random act of charity?  
  
Just for the fun of it?  
  
I'll bet I know, Ron said, interrupting Fred and George. Mum made you, didn't she?  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and sighed. Mum made us.  
  
Ron smirked. I knew it.  
  
Fred scowled. Don't start, Ronniekinns, or we might just make you cry again.  
  
The smile immediately vanished from Ron's face.  
  
I don't get it, Hermione said to George. How could your mum *make* you do anything? You're adults now.  
  
George shrugged. She made us throw this party, too. _Do something *nice* for your brother for once,'_ she said. I honestly don't understand it either, Hermione. That's just the way she is.  
  
Fred nodded solemnly. Plus she said that if we *didn't* have supervision we wouldn't be getting anything for Christmas. As if she doesn't trust us to supervise you lot ourselves!  
  
And why *would* she trust you? Ron demanded. *I* don't think you're very trustworthy.  
  
Don't be a prat, Ron, said George. We're responsible now, you'll see. Right, Fred?  
  
  
  
We're perfectly capable of being in charge.  
  
  
  
The two of you think you can keep all the students from 7'th year in check yourselves? Hermione asked, incredulously.   
  
said Fred and George simultaneously.   
  
From all four houses?  
  
Of course we can!  
  
And you can do that without anyone getting into any sort of trouble?  
  
  
  
No trouble at all? No one getting hurt, no one getting drunk or -  
  
the twins yelled together. Yes, yes, yes, Hermione! We could!  
  
said Hermione. I doubt that.  
  
Fred scowled. I don't think I like you anymore, Hermione.  
  
You're mean, said George.  
  
Hermione scoffed. I am not! I'm only being honest!  
  
said Fred sullenly. Honest in a *mean* way.  
  
Hermione huffed. Oh, whatever.  
  
Ron glanced up at the clock on the wall. We only have an hour and a half left to set up, you know, he pointed out.  
  
said George, taking out his wand again. And knowing the teachers, they'll probably be early.  
  
Ron sighed. I wish Harry were here. He *promised* he'd come early.  
  
He has better things to do, said Fred. More specifically, better *people* to do. Namely, Draco Malfoy.  
  
George sniffed. Bet they *are* shagging right now. And here *we* are setting up for a stupid party. Life's really not fair.  
  
Fred pouted. Wish I could shag Draco Malfoy. Harry really gets all the luck.  
  
If you like the skanky, blonde, male type, Ron said.  
  
So what if I do? Fred demanded. He's dead sexy.  
  
George salivated. He is. And have you seen his arse?  
  
It's very nice, said Fred.  
  
said Hermione dreamily. It is.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron all turned to stare at her.  
  
Um, Herm? asked Ron. Do you... do you realize what you just said?  
  
Hermione blinked. Did you say something, Ron?  
  
said Ron. You just said that Draco Malfoy has a nice arse, Hermione.  
  
Hermione blushed scarlet. I said what?  
  
Nothing to be embarrassed about, said Fred. It's perfectly natural to have these sort of feelings, Hermione. When a person turns a certain age, his or her body starts going through certain changes and -  
  
Oh, bugger off, said Hermione, still blushing. This isn't sex education, you know, Fred, thanks very much.  
  
Sex education? George demanded. They TAUGHT YOU ABOUT SEX IN SCHOOL?!  
  
What school did you go to? Fred demanded. I want to go there.  
  
It was a regular muggle school, Hermione said.  
  
That explains it, said George. Only muggles would be prats enough to actually TEACH their children about sex.  
  
Hermione frowned. Not all muggles are prats, I'll have you know.  
  
said Fred sarcastically. And the Pope's not a bloody Catholic. Get real, Hermione.  
  
Ron frowned. But I thought the Pope -  
  
He was being *sarcastic,* Ron, George said, resisting the urge to snigger. The Pope *is* a Catholic.  
  
said Ron. Well, good. That's what I thought.  
  
I'll go get the pumpkin juice, said Fred, starting to leave.   
  
said George. I'll go get the crisps and you two can finish setting up here, all right?  
  
said Ron.  
  
Don't forget the jelly! Hermione called after Fred and George as they left. You promised Harry, remember?  
  
Ron made a face. Jelly? Here?  
  
Hermione shrugged. Harry likes it, apparently.  
  
Yeah, well, he also likes Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
And woolly socks, Hermione said. I still don't understand that.  
  
What, socks? Ron asked. Well, I guess it's just a boys' thing, then. You see, he uses them when he wan- Ron stopped and blushed. Erm... well, I think I'll tell you later, all right, Hermione?  
  
Hermione frowned. Well, all right, Ron. But what were you going to say?  
  
I don't think we should talk about this, Hermione.  
  
Why Ron? What was it you started to say? Wan-something. Wan-what? What starts with wan? Hmm, Hermione said, beginning to muse to herself. She laughed. Well, there's wanking but I honestly don't see what that has to do with socks, Ron.  
  
Ron blushed and looked down at his feet. I'll explain it to you when you're older.  
  
Hermione blinked. Wanking socks?! she sputtered. First Seamus and his 101 Uses of Jelly,' and now Harry has wanking socks?! Oh, honestly! What's next? Do you fancy Snape or something?  
  
Ron nearly threw up. Snape?!?!?! Argh, Hermione! That's bloody disgusting!  
  
Well, at this point, nothing would surprise me.  
  
Let's just finish setting up, said Ron, shuddering. Snape. Ugh.  
  
Well, you know, Ron, Snape does have a nice arse.  
  
Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh, Hermione!  
  
Almost as sexy as Draco.  
  
Hermione, stop! It isn't funny!  
  
Have you looked at his arse? How could you not? Even Fred and George admitted it. Draco's arse is very nice.  
  
said Ron. How can you say that?!  
  
It's true.  
  
It's Malfoy. He's Harry's boyfriend!  
  
That doesn't change the fact that he has a sexy arse, Ron.  
  
Malfoy... arse... sexy... brain... not... functioning... ah, said Ron, holding his head. I have a headache.  
  
Try looking at Draco's arse, said Hermione, sounding chipper. That always makes me feel better.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick!  
  
Not before the party!  
  
Oh, gods, Ron moaned. Too much talk about arses.  
  
You wouldn't be complaining if we were talking about Parvati, you know.  
  
Too much talk about *men's* arses.  
  
We could always talk about something else.  
  
Good. Anything.  
  
Well... I got Susan Bones to join S.P.E.W. the other week.  
  
  
  
Yes, Ron?  
  
Let's just... not talk. Okay?  
  
Oh. Okay Ron. But you know, I heard a really interesting rumor about Snape the other day -  
  
Ron ran out of the room holding his hand over his mouth. He looked as if he were about to be sick.  
  
Really, Ron! Hermione cried, running after him. It's not that bad!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
TBC. Oh. I couldn't think of a better way to end it. Anyway. *looking around* Thanks for reading - and for being patent. Sorry it took so long. Please review, okay? They really do inspire me to write more. Hopefully I'll have more time this week, heh. ^_^;; R-E-V-I-E-W and I will L-O-V-E Y-O-U!! Hah, LOL. More fairly soon. Hopefully less than a week this time. Later. ^_^ Oh, yeah - and happy Easter!!


	4. Sexy Leather Pants (Even Ron Is Not Immu...

Chapter Four: Sexy Leather Pants (Even Ron Is Not Immune)  
Author's Note: Wow, 52 reviews, LOL. Thanks a lot!! Except stupid Lija who... but, well, she was pissed so whatever. Heh. Nevermind that. Anyway, just FYI I usually update on either Friday or Saturday night, in case you wondered. Heh. Special thanks to those people who reviewed my Draco/Ron fic, and to Regret cuz she's super cool, LOL. Shout outs to all Veelas. That said, thanks to...  
_- mandraco: LOL. But I think all boys know about wanking... heh... how could they not??  
- dragon eyes: Wow, thanks a lot!! I appreciate it._  
_- Intangible Lollipop: I dun really like cheese, but thanks. Heh. You're funny, ya know that? LOL.  
- ViEiRA: Yep, I used the socks, LOL. ^_~ And thanks for the suggestion. But who would squick Harry out??? I said I wouldn't make Ron gay!!! _  
- loverwren: Hah. Yes, poor Ron - he gets crap from everyone. And he is, apparently, pretty closed-minded...  
- isis: LOL and thanks so much!! Anything I write is good? *blushes* Wow, gosh!! Thanks!! ^_^;;  
- RandomBabbling: Yay, you reviewed! :::big clap::: Genius? Who? What? No! Heh. And you made Draco fall over!!! :::rolls around laughing::: Hee hee hee.  
- bondagechic: LOL. Okay, hold your horses - you'll get your kinky!Neville. I'm workin' on it!! :P  
- selena: LOL. I am going to try very, very hard to finish this fic even if it kills me, all right? So no, I didn't stop, and hopefully I won't. At least not as long as I get reviews, ha ha ha!!! And, um... thanks for not dropping me in the river... I guess... heh...  
- coriander: Yay!! *dances around happily* Thanks!! SPEW is from the books. Can't remember exactly, but I'm pretty sure it's the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare. Pretty sure that's it, heh. From, uh... book four, I think. And DO tell me when you figure out what you mean, heh. :P  
- Hestia: Heh, LOL, thanks. Your poor sister, being left out like that. And I'm glad you liked the Pope line, hee hee hee. I try, you know. ^_~  
- Harry: LOL!!!!! You don't sound pathetic at all. If I can actually make a whole fic out of it, I just might make something about wanking socks you know...  
- catchytune: Thanks, and a SPECIAL THANKS for your review of my D/R fic. I saw it and I was soooooo happy!!!!! Ack, you're so nice!! *tear* But yeah, Snape's arse? Not sexy to me either. But whatever floats your boat...  
- SoulSister: LOL, and yes, Ron gets picked on... all the time... by everyone and their mother... heh...  
- The Face of Evil: LOL, my fellow pervert!!! Hah!! And thanks._  
  
And // - // are thoughts, heh.  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
Saturday night, 8:05 PM  
  
  
Ron glanced around the quickly-filling room warily. he said, turning to Hermione. Why isn't Harry here yet?  
  
Hermione shrugged and poured herself a cup of pumpkin juice. Who knows, Ron, she called over the loud, thumping beat of the music. I'm sure he'll be here soon.  
  
Ron frowned. //He's late. Where the hell could he be? I'm going to kill Malfoy if they're off somewhere shagging, I really am. Damn it. Where is he?!//  
  
What's wrong, Ronniekinns? Seamus chided, coming up to stand next to him. Do you have PMS?  
  
Ron scowled at Seamus. Does it look like I have my bloody period?!  
  
Was that supposed to be a pun? Dean asked, sniggering to himself. Bloody... period... heh, that's pretty funny, Ron.  
  
Ron looked disgusted. No, that's not... uh... I don't want to think about... uh... bloody... you know what I meant!  
  
You really don't have a way with words, do you? Seamus asked. Any time anyone brings up anything having to do with romance or girls you start babbling and prattling on like some dumb git.  
  
Maybe because he is a dumb git, Fred offered, sliding up next to Ron and patting his little brother on the back. But we love you anyway, Ronniekinns.  
  
Why does everyone call me that? Ron mumbled, shoving Fred's hand away.  
  
Cheer up, Ron, Hermione said, offering him a kind smile. Oh, look. Harry's here.  
  
Ron, Hermione, Fred, Seamus, and Dean all turned their attention to the doorway, which Harry Potter had just stepped through. Seamus let out a low, appreciative whistle.  
  
Harry stood in the doorway wearing tight, black jeans and a white tank top (more commonly known as a wife beater). He looked...  
  
So incredibly hot, Hermione said faintly. Wow, Harry.  
  
He must have let Draco dress him, Seamus said. Because Harry could never look that good on his own.  
  
Fred squinted. Who's that behind him?  
  
Everyone in the room gasped and stopped what they were doing when the young man behind Harry, Draco Malfoy, stepped into the room. An awed hush fell upon the crowd as they stared at his delectable form.  
  
Merlin's beard, Fred said faintly. He looks... ah... he...  
  
said Dean. I don't even like boys, but damn. Malfoy looks good.  
  
Ron blinked. Are those leather pants?  
  
said Seamus, drooling. Those are definitely leather. Tight leather. Tight, black leather. Ooohhhhh, my.  
  
Oh, gods, Hermione said. Could those pants be any tighter?  
  
Could they be any sexier? Seamus asked. But yeah. How can he walk in those things?  
  
Harry spotted them from across the room and said something to Draco who nodded and headed off in the other direction. Harry made his way over to them.  
  
Aww, no, Seamus cried. I want Draco to come over here!  
  
Get ahold of yourself, Ron said. Oh, look, Harry's coming now.  
  
You know, you weren't exactly immune to Malfoy's charms either, Ron, Dean said pointedly. You were staring, just like everyone else.  
  
Ron looked affronted. I was not staring!  
  
Harry came up to them, smiling. It's okay if you were, Ron, he said. Everyone is.  
  
If I was staring it was only in amazement because I can't believe that he can walk in pants that tight, Ron said angrily. But I wasn't staring at all, so there.  
  
Fred grinned at Harry. Harry, you dog. You lucked out, you know. I think that you officially have the best-dressed date here.  
  
Not to mention best-looking, sexiest, most well-groomed, said Seamus. Best overall.  
  
Harry grinned. Believe me, I know. And Draco would never let me forget it, either.  
  
Where'd he go, anyway? Seamus asked, looking around the room, desperate for a glance of the blonde-haired god. I don't see him.  
  
Harry shrugged. He wanted to find Snape.  
  
said Ron. Snape. Eurgh. I don't want to think about him at all.  
  
Hermione frowned. Ron, are you all right? You're not going to get sick again, are you?  
  
Just don't mention his you-know-what and I'll be fine.  
  
Harry asked. What's that?  
  
Seamus leaned over and whispered something unintelligible in his ear. Harry straightened up and looked incredulously at Seamus. Are you joking?  
  
Hermione sighed. It's true, Harry. Ron... you know... earlier when I mentioned Snape's, er, rare end.  
  
Ron clutched his stomach. Please, can we talk about something else?  
  
said Harry. Yeah, okay, Ron. So, uh... anyone seen Flitwick?  
  
Seamus turned and stared at Harry. Let's talk about something *interesting,* all right?  
  
Harry blinked. Oh. Yeah, okay.  
  
So can you believe that Blaise actually had the balls to show up here? Dean asked. I mean, after all he's done, honestly...  
  
Well, Ron did invite *everyone.* And that includes Blaise, you know, Hermione said. And besides, maybe he's changed.  
  
He hasn't changed, Draco said matter-of-factly as he came up to stand beside Harry. He's still the same, insufferable git he's always been. And... why are you all staring at me? Am I really that gorgeous?  
  
Ron said dreamily, then blinked. Did I just say that? Oh, gods, I think I'm going to be sick again.  
  
Hermione rubbed his back sympathetically. It's all right, Ron. Just put your head between your knees and take deep breaths.  
  
said Ron. I can't believe I... oh, honestly.  
  
Draco smirked. It's all right, Weasley, he said smugly. You're not the only one who finds me simply irresistible.  
  
Harry stared at his boyfriend. Can you really be that vain?  
  
I can and I am.  
  
Ah. Well, as long as we're clear.  
  
  
  
Anyway, Harry, we're glad you came, Hermione interrupted, smiling at him.   
  
Ron added, bitterly. Weren't you going to come *early* to help us set up?  
  
Draco gave Ron an impish grin. Well, we were busy doing *other* things, he said, leaning on Harry and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. You know how it is when you're young and in love.  
  
Ron made a face. I'm afraid I don't.  
  
Quit teasing, Harry said, pushing Draco playfully. Ron, it was nothing like that. We spent the entire time *shopping.*  
  
Ron said, looking relieved. Well, all right.  
  
Draco pouted at Harry. You're no fun, Potter.  
  
Well, neither are you, Malfoy.  
  
You're just lucky I love you.  
  
I think I'm going to be sick, Ron interrupted. Yet again.  
  
Shut it! Harry and Draco yelled simultaneously.  
  
I'm going to go find George, Fred said, leaving.  
  
Come on, Ron, Hermione said, leading Ron away. Maybe some pumpkin juice will make you feel better.  
  
Nothing could make me feel better after seeing the way Malfoy was all over Harry, Ron muttered.  
  
* * * MEANWHILE * * *  
  
Blaise glanced around quickly to make sure that no one was watching. he muttered to himself, sneakily pulling out his Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. He looked around warily. No one was looking. Sniggering to himself he quickly unscrewed the cap and poured the entire contents into the open bowl of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hee, hee, hee, Blaise giggled to himself, recapping the whiskey and sliding it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Soon their precious little world will come crashing down around their ears, MUA-HA-HA!  
  
Blaise, what're you doing? Ron asked suspiciously as he and Hermione approached him.   
  
Blaise whirled around, startled. he said, smirking to himself. Weasley. Granger. Well, hello there. I was just getting a bit of pumpkin juice. He picked up the ladle innocently and poured himself a glass, smiling at the pair. Got it, he said, showing them his glass. See you then.  
  
Ron and Hermione watched as Blaise swept off, grinning from ear to ear. said Ron. What was that about?  
  
Who knows? Hermione asked, shrugging. Let's get some pumpkin juice, shall we?  
  
  
-------------  
  
  
TBC, as always. MUA-HA-HA. I had writer's block before, which kinda delayed me, but I got over sooo... tada. I present to you, chapter four in all it's suckiness and glory, hee hee. Regret rules, and I just joined Snapeslash - yay. Anywhoo... you know what the best feeling in the world is? When I see new reviews, LOL!!! So why don't you make me happy, hmm? It inspires me to write more, you know. ^_~ Thanks for reading. Hopefully these next few weeks will be less busy so I can get with the making of more new chapters. Read? Review! LOLOL. Okay... I'm hyper.  
  
But really. I mean when I say I'll love you for reviewing. Reeaaalllyyy!! Pliss? And thanks to everyone who has reviewed this or any of my other fics. Esp. all my dedicated HP&SB readers and... those of you who reviewed the Lib fic and the D/R. Shout out to Pervert Bitch. LOL. Oh, man. Really - review and make me happy, mmkay? MUA HA HA!!! *rolls around laughing for no apparent reason* Laterz!  
  



End file.
